Passion
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Un désir longtemps refoulé qui mène à une nuit de passion.McKayKolya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Episode : Après "Coup d'état ".

**NC17**

Passion

1 )

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement et le docteur McKay se releva d'un bond, tirant sur la chaîne qui le retenait à l'anneau scellé dans le mur. Depuis plusieurs heures, il était assis à même le sol sans bouger, écoutant les menus bruits qui venaient des couloirs sombres. Il se sentit vaciller, les jambes raides.

Deux soldats venaient de faire leur apparition. Ils le détachèrent, lui lièrent les mains dans le dos avec une cordelette et l'entraînèrent vers la porte.

-Que voulez-vous ? Où sont les autres ?

Le silence des deux hommes ne sembla pas de bon augure au scientifique. Qu'étaient devenus Teyla, Lorne et les deux militaires qui les accompagnaient ?

A peine débarqués sur PLN 3108, ils étaient tombés dans un guet-apens. Les genii leur étaient tombés dessus et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir ils s'étaient retrouvés cloués au sol, les fusils à trois canons pointés sur leur tête. Ils avaient été emmenés les yeux bandés. Le trajet avait duré plusieurs heures. Puis ils étaient finalement arrivé à destination. Là, on les avait séparés et abandonnés dans des cellules.

Rodney avait attendu, anxieux et épuisé, espérant des secours qui ne viendraient certainement pas. Comment Sheppard et les autres les retrouveraient-ils ? Lui même n'avait aucune idée du lieu où il se trouvait.

En attendant, il avançait, traîné par deux types qui devaient se marrer seulement quand ils appuyaient sur la détente de leurs fusils pour descendre un type.

-Dites, vous êtes des rigolos, vous. Vous savez à qui vous me faites penser ? A Abott et Costello ( 1 ), les deux comiques. Avec ma sœur on regardait ce vieux truc à la télé. En tout cas ça faisait plutôt rigoler nos parents. C'était de leur époque. Vous savez pas ce que c'est que la télé, hein ? C'est une boite carrée avec des images qui bougent et…

Le premier soldat s'arrêta net et Rodney s'aperçut qu'il avait l'air exaspéré. Il tripotait son fusil nerveusement et le scientifique lut comme un désir de meurtre dans ses yeux.

-Euh, n'y faites pas attention, s'exclama précipitamment Rodney. Quand je suis énervé il faut que je bavarde, que je bavarde... Tenez mon prof de physique appliquée au lycée quand je…

-La ferme, explosa le militaire. Bouclez- là une fois pour toute !

Le scientifique se le tint pour dit. Les trois hommes finirent par s'arrêter devant une large porte et le soldat frappa.

Une voix impérieuse s'éleva :

-Faites le entrer.

Les deux militaires le poussèrent à l'intérieur et s'éclipsèrent. Rodney cligna des paupières, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière pourtant faible de la pièce après la cellule et les corridors obscurs.

-Docteur McKay, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Est-ce qu'il en est de même pour vous ? S'enquit l'occupant de la pièce d'une voix grave.

-Kolya !

-Et oui, docteur McKay, Kolya revenu des limbes. Allons, docteur, vous n'avez pas vraiment cru à ma mort. Et oui, Ladon Radim était à ma solde depuis le début.

-Le colonel Sheppard sait où nous sommes , je vous avertis Kolya. Vous avez intérêt à nous libérer sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? répondit le genii sur un ton plus amusé que fâché. Vous n'avez pas changé, vous parlez trop McKay.

Il sortit son couteau et Rodney eut un geste de recul.

-Calmez vous, dit Kolya en passant rapidement derrière lui. Rodney sentit deux puissantes mains se refermer sur les siennes, toujours attachées. Le contact le fit frissonner. Le genii coupa les liens. Rodney sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Un désir familier et longtemps refoulé revint à la surface. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il devenait dingue ! Il était prisonnier de ce fou furieux et il…

Le scientifique se précipita vers la porte mais Kolya fut plus rapide.

-Tss, n'essayez pas de jouer les héros, nous savons tous les deux que cela ne vous va pas.

-Je refuse de travailler pour vous si c'est ce que vous voulez, annonça le scientifique en relevant le menton d'un air de défi.

Kolya le dévisagea avec curiosité :

-Vous avez changé, docteur McKay. Vous avez acquis du courage. Et puis, vous êtes plus combatif. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais qui vous parle de travailler pour nous ?

-Mais si ce n'est pas pour mes compétences de scientifique, pourquoi m'avez vous enlevé. Pour servir de monnaie d'échange ? Nous sommes des otages, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non docteur McKay, pour un génie, vous n'êtes pas très perspicace. Rassurez vous, il ne sera fait aucun mal à vos amis, je vous en donne ma parole. Kolya sourit puis reprit un air grave.

-Je crois qu'en fait, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, McKay, vous le savez depuis ce jour où je vous ait serré contre la rambarde du balcon d'Atlantis, pendant la tempête, il y a plus d'un an. Vous le saviez encore sur Dagan. J'ai vu dans vos yeux ce que vous vouliez. En fait nous avons toujours désiré la même chose vous et moi.

-Je..je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, balbutia Rodney mal à l'aise.

-Vous voyez très bien, au contraire, affirma Kolya en posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes et en l'enlaçant avec force..

Le scientifique essaya de le repousser mais c'était inutile. Le genii était bien plus fort que lui . Il sentit la langue de Kolya forcer l'entrée de sa bouche et son cœur fit comme une embardée. Un violent éclair de désir le traversa et il agrippa les cheveux du genii pour renforcer le baiser. Il s'abandonna.

C'était vrai. Tout était vrai. Depuis toujours il avait eu envie de cet homme. Il avait ressentit comme une alchimie entre eux. Il s'était dégoûté d'avoir ce désir, cette passion en lui. Kolya était leur ennemi. Il avait tué de sang-froid des hommes sur Atlantis. Mais c'était plus fort que tout. Son corps réagissait à Kolya avec fougue. Il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne. Avec fureur. Il avait culpabilisé comme un fou à cause de ce désir. Il avait culpabilisé encore quand sur Dagan, il avait découvert avec une espèce de soulagement douloureux que Kolya était toujours vivant malgré la blessure que lui avait infligé Sheppard. Mais l'instant présent leur appartenait. Et si c'était cela le mal, il verrait plus tard.

Pour le moment Kolya le serrait contre le mur, un genou entre ses jambes tandis que ses mains puissantes aux paumes un peu rugueuses soulevaient sa chemise, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau. Les doigts trouvèrent les mamelons sensibles et les firent rouler doucement entre le pouce et l'index. Rodney gémit et s'arqua sous le plaisir. La bouche de son amant descendit le long du cou et sa langue vint remplacer les doigts.

-Oui ..oui, je le veux… exhala Rodney dans un râle. Son cerveau était en stand-by. Pour l'instant, il avait cessé de fonctionner. Il n'y avait plus que deux corps en sueur qui se désiraient avec passion. Des bouches qui se prenaient et se reprenaient, des dents qui mordillaient la peau, laissant des traces pourpres, des langues qui se léchaient avec avidité, des mains qui empoignaient, cherchaient, caressaient, des regards brûlants qui se croisaient.

Le scientifique explorait le corps puissant et ferme, les muscles durs. Il descendit, ses mains caressant le ventre plat, contournant les hanches pour malaxer les fesses dures, les longues cuisses musclées. Il saisit le sexe en érection, le caressa et le prit dans sa bouche, donnant autant de plaisir qu'il en prenait lui-même. Kolya à son tour poussa des râles de jouissance et ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux fins de son amant.

-Rodney, gémit-il, Rodney !

C'était la première fois que le scientifique entendait le genii prononcer son prénom.

Kolya, impatient, le fit se relever et l'entraîna vers le lit. Il acheva de le déshabiller tout en le caressant et l'embrassant.

-Rodney, répéta t'il dans un souffle, je te veux.

-Oui, je te veux en moi, haleta le scientifique en s'emparant une nouvelle fois de la bouche de son amant pour un baiser effréné.

Le genii s'empara une fois encore de ses lèvres, les mordant légèrement sous l'emprise de la passion, serrant sous lui le corps tremblant de désir de son amant qui se tendait dans l'impatience, qui ondulait, pris par l'envie irrépressible sentir Kolya en lui. Il s'imprégna de son odeur et le goûta encore, laissant sa langue se promener dans les plis du cou, se perdant dans les petits cris de plaisir.

Kolya s'empara d'une petite bouteille et se lubrifia les doigts. Rodney frémit et se retourna. Le genii lui saisit les hanches et le ramena vers lui. Rodney sentit des doigts le pénétrer, le préparer avec une douceur qu'il n'aurait pas pensé possible, étirant, écartant. Puis les doigts se retirèrent et le pénis de Kolya s'enfonça en lui avec lenteur. Rodney gémit de plaisir. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Le genii imprima de longs et doux va et vient, prenant son temps, se laissant tout d'abord guider par les gémissement de plaisir de son amant. Puis le désir prit le dessus, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il accéléra le rythme, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants sentant la jouissance le gagner. Il saisit le sexe de son amant entre ses doigts et le caressa dans de rapides mouvements, le menant à l'orgasme. Il entendit Rodney arriver à son paroxysme en criant et explosa à son tour, se libérant avec force dans son amant, les mâchoires serrées, jouissant puissamment et laissant finalement échapper un cri rauque.

Puis les deux hommes en sueur se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Kolya allongé sur Rodney, lui embrassant la nuque, ne voulant pas se retirer tout de suite. Profiter encore un moment de la chaleur de cet homme tant désiré !

Puis il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le coté. Rodney, essoufflé, roula sur le dos. Il reprit lentement ses esprits et se sentit merveilleusement bien, comblé. Kolya, couché sur le coté, l'attira à lui et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, emmêlés, la respiration encore haletante. Puis Rodney prit la parole.

-Demain…commença t'il.

-Laisse-nous cette nuit, souffla Kolya. Demain tu partiras. Il le faut. Mais laisse cette nuit nous appartenir.

Leurs bouches se soudèrent, les caresses reprirent, fiévreuses, passionnées, pressées par l'urgence d'une nuit éphémère. Ils s'embrasèrent de nouveau.

Rodney s'offrit encore, et encore. Son corps exultait. Il se sentait envahit par la passion et le désir. Demain…Il n'y aurait pas de demain à deux. Leur horizon était bouché et ils le savaient. Kolya ne vivrait pas chez les terriens pour qui il était un criminel et Rodney ne serait jamais heureux chez les genii. Kolya voulait à la fois le pouvoir et protéger son peuple de la menace wraith, peu importe le prix à payer et Rodney vivait par et pour la science. Son véritable univers c'était son labo, sur Atlantis.

Il n'y avait pas eu de mots d'amour échangés, pas de serment parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux. Leurs peuples étaient ennemis et un océan d'incompréhension se dressait entre les genii et les atlantes. Et cette pulsion qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre n'y changerait rien. Kolya serait toujours le militaire implacable, capable de tuer de sang-froid et Rodney le scientifique génial et arrogant.

Avec désormais un petit quelque chose en plus dans leurs cœurs.

( 1 ) Comiques américains très célèbres des années 40-50.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un soir, pendant les vacances j'ai eu la chance d'observer au bord du Steïr un lever de lune fantastique et j'ai pensé au temps qui passe et à ces bons moments qui ne reviennent jamais. Bon, c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas arrêter le temps ni revenir en arrière. Cela m'a donné envie d'écrire cette suite qui n'était peut-être pas indispensable mais je me suis fait plaisir, voilà_.

2

Rodney McKay ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait dû s'assoupir un instant. Il était couché en chien de fusil et Kolya serré derrière lui l'encerclait de ses bras et jambes.

Les deux hommes étaient étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Rodney s'en voulut aussitôt. Comment avait-il pu gaspiller en s'endormant de si précieux moments alors que le temps leur était compté ?

Il sentit la main de Kolya passer lentement sur sa poitrine et se promener sur son ventre. Puis elle descendit caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, appréciant la douceur de la peau satinée. Les doigts remontèrent et encerclèrent le pénis de son amant qui durcit immédiatement.

Rodney sentit le sexe dur et palpitant de Kolya battre contre ses fesses et le pénétrer lentement, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps. A cette pensée une larme se mit à couler malgré lui. Puis une autre. L'échéance approchait et il se sentait désemparé. Ce n'était ni sage ni rationnel mais en cet instant il n'était plus le docteur McKay, astrophysicien, génie reconnu dans les deux galaxies mais un amant.

La main de Kolya déserta son sexe dur pour venir se poser sur ses joues. Le genii resta silencieux mais obligea Rodney à tourner son visage vers lui et saisit ses lèvres pour un long baiser qu'il fit durer jusqu'à qu'il soit complètement entré en lui. Puis il resta ainsi, immobile, prolongeant l'instant, son sexe en érection profondément enfoui en Rodney, séchant ses larmes par des caresses, frôlant sa nuque de ses lèvres, faisant se dresser les petits épis clairs plantés à la base du crâne.

Le souffle du scientifique s'accéléra mais Kolya ne bougea pas. Etait-il possible d'arrêter le temps en restant là, unis, soudés ? Le temps pouvait-il les oublier, s'égrener hors de cette pièce ? emporter le reste du monde avec lui ? Un instant de paix et d'éternité. Un moment à deux.

Kolya ferma les yeux, essayant de l'imaginer. Il ne croyait ni à la magie ni aux miracles. C'était un homme rationnel et dur. Il n'était pas sentimental et croyait à la force, aux armes et au pouvoir. Cet instant de grâce était éphémère. Il en mesurait nettement la douloureuse certitude. Le temps fuyait, inexorablement emportant déjà avec lui les baisers, les caresses et les cris de plaisir.

Et les larmes de son amant n'y changeraient rien. De cette nuit il garderait le souvenir d'un désir assouvi, d'une étreinte brûlante. Le souvenir de beaux yeux bleus brillant de désir, de lèvres roses qui savaient si bien donner du plaisir et d'un corps qui s'était donné à lui avec passion. Quelques regrets aussi, dont certainement celui de n'avoir pas, au petit matin tenté de retenir son amant pour le garder auprès de lui.

Kolya bougea enfin. Il se retira presque complètement et s'enfonça de nouveau en Rodney, lentement, faisant durer le plaisir, arrachant à son amant des gémissements et des petits cris rauques. Puis il recommença plusieurs fois. Rodney s'arc-bouta sous l'effet du plaisir, permettant à Kolya de le pénétrer plus profondément encore. Les deux hommes se perdirent dans les cris et les halètements. Puis le genii donna un dernier coup de rein , serra fort son amant et éjacula. Enfin il se retira, fit basculer Rodney sur le dos et prit son sexe entre ses lèvres, le menant à l'orgasme, recueillant sa semence dans sa bouche, le goûtant une dernière fois.

Kolya s'allongea sur Rodney, imprimant le visage de cet homme tant désiré et peut-être aimé dans sa mémoire.

Les prémices de l'aube filtraient à travers les fenêtres, perçant la pénombre.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent pour un dernier baiser.

FIN


End file.
